Oscuridad
by TheGeekAnonimusWriter
Summary: Kenneth McCormick tiene problemas lidiando con la oscuridad de la noche, pero cierta rubia ahora duerme a su lado. One-Shot. Crack Shipp. Kenny x Lizzy.


Kenneth McCormick tenia miedo a la oscuridad a pesar de que siempre había sido uno con la misma.

Cuando vestía su traje de Mysterion solía utilizar la oscuridad como una herramienta. Un arma afilada que le permitiera acabar con sus enemigos y propinarles palizas. Kenny pensaba que era el mismo traje que le daba el valor para enfrentarse a sus miedos.

Pero, por otro lado, también le hacia recordar a sus momentos mas oscuros y aterradores. Cuando le costaba respirar, su cuerpo dolía y su visión estaba repleta de sangre, para que luego llegara la muerte a abrazarlo. Y una vez ella le soltará, caería en el vacío del no-existir, de la muerte camino al infierno mas profundo.

Solo.

Sus amigos solían tachar su temor como algo "infantil" y el no se molestaba en explicarles el contexto del mismo. Mas que nada por que sabia que no valía la pena intentarlo.

Sabia que la oscuridad no podía dañarlo. Que no había nada allí que le atacará. Pero aun así... no podía evitar temblar como una hoja.

Pero no aquella noche. No permitiría que su temor le venciera aquella noche.

Podía sentir la respiración pesada de Lizzy sobre el colchón. Estaban separados por unos centímetros, por lo que Kenny no estaba seguro de que ella dormía. Esperaba que si.

Quería dormir. Quería dormir y parecer una persona normal al lado de su novia pero por mucho que lo intentara, no podía cerrar los ojos.

Quizás se debiera a la adrenalina y la ansiedad por saber si a Lizzy le había gustado o no lo que hicieron unos minutos atrás o el nerviosismo de querer mantener el control.

Llego un punto que todo aquella se transformo en desesperación y Kenny cerro los ojos con fuerza.

"Solo déjame dormir."

Abrió los ojos nuevamente por puro instinto. Su mirada estaba clavada en la oscuridad y ya no sentía ni la cama, ni las sabanas.

Se sentía flotando en medio de la nada, rodeado...

Y solo.

\- ¡Kenny!

Kenny sintió como si le hubieran dado un tirón de vuelta a su realidad. Lizzy se había dado la vuelta y estaba utilizando su codo para incorporarse sobre la cama, observándolo directamente.

\- ¿Que mierda te pasa?- Lizzy escudriñó su rostro, con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Estabas temblando como un desquiciado! Me cague del susto.

\- Yo...

Kenny no sabia que decir y un potente sonrojo se adueño de sus mejillas. Aparto la mirada de su novia, avergonzado.

\- Nada. Perdona.

\- No me jodas McCormick.- Ella lo tomo del mentón y le obligo a girar el rostro para verla.- Parecía que te dio un jodido ataque ¿Que te paso?

Kenny cerro los ojos. Exactamente lo que no quería que pasara, había pasado. Había quedado en evidencia frente a Lizzy.

\- Me da miedo la oscuridad.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Kenny esperaba alguna reacción de Lizzy, quien simplemente enarco una ceja.

\- Ya ¿Eso?

\- ¿Como que...? - Kenny de quedo estupefacto ante la reacción de su novia.- Quiero decir... si, eso.

\- Mierda, pensé que te había pasado algo grave. Idiota.- Ella nego con la cabeza.- No tengas miedo. Yo estoy aquí contigo.

Lizzy le dio un golpe en el hombro, antes de recostarse sobre el y pegar su cuerpo desnudo contra el de Kenny.

\- Duerme un poco, cariño. Que mañana debemos ir a...

Lizzy se durmió casi al instante. Kenny no estaba seguro de como reaccionar. Ella le había escuchado, insultado y ahora dormía abrazada a el.

Extrañamente, Kenny se sentía bien con ello. Sentía su calidez corporal y fue casi instantáneo el caer dormido, abrazado por Lizzy.

Y no por la muerte.

-¡Eh, caraculo! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Lizzy literalmente despertó a Kenny de una sacudida, antes de terminar de abotonarse la camisa.

\- Eres peor que la muerte, joder…- Kenny se enderezo con dolor en la cabeza por la sacudida

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada cariño.

i

i

**Nota del autor:**

**Vuelvo luego de un tiempo con este pequeño one shot, tipico de lo ultimo que estoy sacando. Realmente no tengo mucho contacto con South Park mas alla de algunos capitulos antiguos, el videojuego "The Stick of Truth" y las ultimas 5 temporadas. **

**¿Entonces por que arriesgarme a escribir esto? Fue todo culpa(¿ del señor "Jva98" y su fic "Historia de un Mehicano" que me obligo a shippear a estos dos fuertemente. (Si lees esto, actualiza el fic joder) (¿**

**Intente explorar el posible estrés postraumático de Kenny y hacerle juego con una pequeña interacción con Lizzy.**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Quedo bien?**

**¡Saludos!**

**TheGAW.**


End file.
